Exavier Green
Xavier "Then don't be serious all the time. Give yourself a few seconds when in those be as serious as you can to accomplish whatever; after the time has run out, you can go back to goofing around." "I'm not strong in the slightest, I'm extremely weak, that's why I'm apart of a team. It's okay to be weak in front your friends because it's their hope that gives me strength ." Exavier Green; more commonly known as Xavier is an extremely powerful Hybridized magic user possessing both second and third generation abilities. His magic stems mainly on his speed and ability to create electrical charges. He was an orphan for most of his life and spent a large amount of his young life surviving in the forest alone, up until he befriended the late Jasper Kingdom Princess. Role in Team Xavier since the formation of the group has been somewhat of a lancer to Amelio, taking a more protective role over everyone. He is extremely loyal and would more often be the first to attack an enemy at any sign of danger; even though he comes across as irrational sometimes. He has a core goal in the team however, wanting everyone to become stronger so he can sleep knowing they can protect themselves if he wasn't there; his tactics in training them however can be a bit provocative or dangerous at times. Emotional Characteristics Likes The smell of violets Seeing new things/having new experiences Likes in a Person Someone who can protect their own/ kick his ass Dislikes Letting his guard down Dislikes in a Person Not Loyal Motivation He wants to get strong enough to exact his revenge on the Jasper Kingdom King for not only falsely sentencing him to death or lying to him but for killing his own daughter. Until he gets the chance he will train and never use the full extent of his powers. General Mood Wild: Xavier is a generally hyper, wild and easily distracted person showing great fascination in the world around him. He is more so a well mannered individual but puts up walls to the people around him. His energetic personality does overcome him sometimes causing him to attack without thinking or act overly confident in battles. Dreams All Xavier ever wanted subconsciously was a family of his own. A group of people who he loves and would do anything for and that would do the same for him. People he won't have to worry about leaving or dying. Attributes Skills Survivalist: Due to all the time he spent alone in the forest and capital. Xavier has become an amazing survivalist, able to hunt for food at ease as well as avoid predators and stay in the shadows of the city/ Hobbies Wandering: Xavier tends to constantly wander off in the forest to both clear his head as well as simply take in the sights of things he has not seen before. He never gets lost however no matter whether the area is completely foreign to him or not; as if he were a boomerang. Habits Xavier's biggest habit is not taking particular situations seriously when the time calls for. Even though he is capable of understanding the mood of a room, he cannot bring himself to be completely serious unless he himself believes it's a matter of life or death. Flaws Tough shell: Xavier puts up walls for everybody he's ever met and though he wants them to be broken down by someone, always looks for a chance to put another one up because he's scared of caring about people and letting his guard down. Category:Characters